warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Blame Yourself
Episode 9, season 1 of For the Birds. Enjoy :) Don't Blame Yourself Somewhere close...Somewhere is the exit. Falconpaw's thoughts reach my mind as we search for an exit. It's been a few hours since we've escaped from being shredded. We're looking on opposite sides of the room for a way to escape. "Aspenpaw! Come here!" I turn and see Falconpaw digging a hole. "What are you doing?" "Finding a way out." She continues her work and I see a spot where the iron wall has dissapated. "You're digging through?" "Yeah, come help me." I sprint towards her, our paws working on flinging dirt away. At last we find a way out and I attempt to make it through. The chilling iron brushes my fur, causing me to shiver and wince as pain flares in my back. Falconpaw is chanting words of encouragement as I push against the ground, my claws throwing dirt back. "Almost there! Keep going!" Air! ''Fresh air fills my lungs as my body finally fits through the hole. "I'm good! Come on, Falconpaw!" She fights through it, this time with help from me. Her tabby body slides out and joy fills me. "We've escaped!" As soon as those words escape my mouth, a screech reaches my ears and I wildly glance at the sky. "F-Falconpaw..Look at the air.." She watches the sunset sky, spotting what I've seen in the air. "You two were supposed to die!" The screech is clear as an osprey lands in front of us. "You were supposed to die in that chamber!" he squaks, prompting my anger. Instead, I let my thoughts strech to Falconpaw and one single thought is clear. ''Run or fight? Run. It's our best bet here. The two of us could beat this bird in an instant. Let's not. We could die if it goes wrong. She yowls and takes off, my paws turning me towards her. We're running. Running for our lives, running for whatever life gives to us. I know we're probably going to die, but I can't help but think about Talon. What is she doing right now? Probaby watching us in the air or through a tracker or something. Watching our every move and the failure that we'll get eventually. The osprey lets out a call, but I keep running after Falconpaw. ~ "Falconpaw...I think...I think we lost him." By now, we're panting and exhausted. Night has fallen, and we are not safe. Falconpaw slowly works her way up a tree, and I follow her against my will. "Think we'll be okay up here?" she asks, her tail running down my flank. "Anything but sleeping in plain sight is okay with me," I mutter in response, too tired to argue. "Cool." She cranes her neck in my direction. "You're an interesting cat, I like that. Not like ordinary apprentices, but not a totally unusual one either." Her words slowly sink in. She thinks I'm not ordinary, but not a complete chage either? Her compliment perplexes me, but I don't argue as we grip on with our claws. Much as I'm tired, I'm wondering about Talon again. Is she just waiting for us to die? What is she doing? I know I shouldn't feel this way but... Is Talon okay...?